In order to operate successfully within the radio environment, which will probably include at least one macrocell basestation, and may include a number of microcell and/or other femtocell basestations, the femtocell basestation needs to receive information about the surrounding basestations.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided basestation, for use in a cellular wireless communications network, the network having at least one downlink transmit frequency and at least one uplink transmit frequency,                wherein the basestation is adapted periodically to receive signals from another basestation in said network on said downlink transmit frequency.        